Perfection Isn't Everything (SpaMano)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Sometimes insults don't come out the way you want them to. Which makes a certain Italian named Lovino have a rather difficult time with the Spaniard named Antonio. Funny plot, not that much swearing (it surprised me too), and a rather good confession scene. DAY 3 OF VALENTINES DAY ONESHOTS


Author's commentary: Hon hon here we go, day 3 of Valentine's day onshots. How about a SpaMano love confession?

Warning(s): Lovis little potty mouth, but not that bad actually

Ship(s): SpaMano

Disclaimer: I own the awful plot, but nothing else-

"That stupid tomato head." Lovino muttered to himself kicking around some of the dirty clothes that were on his floor. That 'tomato head' (other known as Antonio) was doing what he normally does, complementing the Italian and talking about tomatoes. Lovino had stormed out of the room not wanting to hear his voice. That sweet velvet voice that fluently spoke Spanish, how he rolled the quite frequent 'r' he spoke, and the cheerful energy that came from it.

"Stop thinking about that." Lovino growled closing his hazel eyes and sitting on the bed. He didn't know when (let alone how) he developed a crush on the Spaniard, but he found himself thinking of him quite frequently. After all, Lovino hated him… at least that's what he thought.

Lovino ran his olive colored hand through his dark brown hair making sure to stay away from that god forsaken curl. The last thing he wanted was to have Antonio see him all 'worked up'. "Lovi, are you in here?" Antonio called out in a sing song voice. He knocked on the door causing Lovino to shoot up from the bed and rush over to the door.

"Stay out you tomato head! You don't need to come in here." The Italian replied resting his body on the door so Antonio couldn't open the piece of solid oak. "I could be naked after all!" He yelled trying to think of a good reason why he couldn't come in.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Antonio chuckled having the Italians olive skin become covered in a blush. He should have chosen a better excuse instead of that, he couldn't even believe the response he got. Then again, Antonio was shameless.

"Get out of here, leave me alone." Lovino muttered taking a step away from the door, instantly regretting it. The door swung open and there stood the smiling Spaniard. He walked in the room, shutting the door behind him and making sure not to step on any of the clothes that covered the floor.

"Come on my little Lovi, what's wrong?" He asked resting a hand on the other's shoulder with a smile. The Spanish man could never take a hint or just mind his own business. But Lovino was actually really glad for that at times. Just another excuse to hear him talk.

"Nothing you tomato." He huffed crossing his arms and moving away from the other's touch. As much as he wanted to stay near him, he didn't dare to have a 'slip of the tongue' around him.

"Oh Lovi, it's obvious something is wrong." Antonio said flashing another bright smile at him. That smile drove Lovino crazy, he did it all the time while the Italian never smiled. He was envious of Antonio at times which pained him to say. Lovino looked at him, admiring all of his features that matched with each other so well.

"I hate you so much. The way you act all the time and your gorgeous face." Lovino exploded then covering his mouth with a deep blush. There was that 'slip of the tongue' he was afraid of more than anything.

"Should I be flattered or-" Antonio started only to be cut off by another explosion.

"Dannatamente giusto you should be flattered! I mean look at you! Look at your amazing smile that lights up every room you're in, your perfectly tanned skin, your soft brown hair that does whatever the hell it wants and your grass green eyes." Lovino said regretting it once more and feeling the corners of his eyes fill with tears, he couldn't believe he was saying all of that.

"Lovi, are you alright?" Antonio said resting a hand on his shoulder. Antonio couldn't believe what he was seeing at the moment. In all honesty, Lovino's cheeks matched a tomato.

"No I'm not! You're just so perfect and you hang around me all the time when you could be getting the ladies. You're such a perfect person and I hate you so much." Lovino said looking away from him and wiping away some of his tears.

"Lovi, you're perfect too." Antonio said grabbing onto his arm, he feared if he let go, he would never seen him again. Lovino looked at him with tear filled eyes and a huge blush that would never die down.

"Don't lie to me you stupid tomato head. You're perfect in every way and I'm not." The Italian said trying to free himself from his grasp but with no luck. Antonio ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Come on my little Lovi, you're muy caliente." Antonio said feeling his own face heat up at his words. The Italian got everything off his chest, it was only fair he did. "You always talk bad about yourself and I don't know why. You are the most perfect thing on this earth to me."

Lovino stopped the tears that were forming in his eyes and looked at him. His mind was always clouded with self hate, how much he 'blew up' over the smallest thing, how he couldn't just be happy all the time, and how often people compared him to his brother.

"Yes, you are always yelling at me and calling me names. But I think that's how you show the fact you love me." The Spaniard continued running a hand through the smaller male's hair, making sure to stay away from that curl.

"You see, ti amo Lovino." Antonio said with the most sincere smile he could ever make. Lovino noticed that he had spoke 'ti amo,' which was 'I love you' in his native language. The Italian wrapped his arms around the other in a tight hug.

"You stupid tomato, I was supposed to say that first. Te amo." He said looking up at the Spaniard with a huff hoping he had said that phrase right in Spanish. Antonio pressed a soft kiss against his lips with another smile.

"It was kind of obvious." He chuckled returning the hug back to him. Lovino muttered some profanities in his native language having his blush deepen (if possible).

Author's Commentary: Wow this could have been better, please don't kill me :'^) I needed something "nice" I hope you liked it. I'll be back tomorrow for day 4 of Valentine's day oneshots (It's also my brothers birthday tomorrow)

Translation Notes:

Dannatamente giusto= Damn right

Muy caliente= Very hot

Ti amo= I love you (Italian)

Te amo= I love you (Spanish)


End file.
